Vehicles powered by internal combustion engines may typically include an air cleaner. The air cleaner includes a filter, an air inlet that supplies a flow of air from outside of the vehicle to the air cleaner, and an outlet that supplies a flow of filtered air to the engine. The air flows through the filter in the air cleaner to filter out particulate matter. The air cleaner includes a ducting system for directing the flow of air through the outlet to the throttle body of the engine for use as combustion air.
The air cleaner is typically located in an engine compartment of the vehicle. The volume and height of the air cleaner may impact air induction performance. A larger volume and/or a greater height of the air cleaner provides better induction pressure performance. However, the volume and/or height of the air box cleaner assembly are typically limited by packaging and space considerations. Therefore, an improved duct system is necessary to achieve maximum performance while accounting for limited space in the engine compartment.